soundofrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Varg
'Story So Far' 'Pre-RP History' The Sulphur Hold, the most secluded and run-down hold in Draconia, was always a small community filled with problems and secrets. The dragons who lived there were peaceful and kind, but each had something hidden away, whether it was something they were ashamed of, or simply wished to protect. For Varg and his family, it was the latter. Varg spent his years as an only child following in his father's footsteps, learning to hunt and to trade with the community around him, to extort and to fight. The true ways of a dragon. Varg never thought it was right or that it was good, but it was necessary, so he learnt. He became an avid collector of tit-bits and anything he could hoard, he would trade with his family or community, for a price. His parents knew he would become a wonderful merchant. It was around the time Varg took this hobby as a job that Serene was born. Serene was Varg's only sibling. His sister, and best friend. She adored him unconditionally, and he protected her like any big brother would. But it was apparent to both him and his parents that there was something amiss. As Serene grew, they realised what it was; She was disabled. Something had gone wrong during birth, and so her wings were incredibly small in comparison to her body, and her front legs were short stubs. At first, the three thought it was just part of her growth, and that she would experience a spurt in time. But by the time she was 40, nothing had changed. She was incapable of flight, she couldn't hunt, and she couldn't leave the den. The family was forced to hunt for her, their mother constantly looking after and caring for Serene. This left Varg with the role of providing money for the family. And he took the responsibility with dignity. He and Serene grew inseperable, and they would spend hours upon hours simply talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company. He listened to her every wish, her dreams of travelling the world and exploring what was truly out there, experiencing what it was like. Varg was saddened by these tales, and a flicker of an idea began to grow in his mind. He picked up a slab of stone from outside the cave, and flew to the highest point in Sulphur. He'd practised sketching from time to time as a little thing to stave off boredom, and he was actually pretty good at it. He carved out the entire scene of the Hold into the stone, and returned to his sister. She loved it. She didn't have to leave the den to see the beauty of the outside world. It was perfect. The look in her eyes confirmed Varg's idea. He knew what to do. Taking his sister's claw in his own, he made a vow to travel the world for her, sketching out everything he saw and returning it so she could see the world. She thought he was joking at first, but soon realised that her brother was sincere. Packing his belongings and bidding farewell to his family, he left the hold in search of the world outside, wanting to see everything it had to offer. He traded whatever he could find, send sent the money back to his parents. A lone wolf, travelling the Draconian planes. But there was more to the world than just Draconia. He wanted his sister to see everything. Equestria, and the world beyond the volcanic lands. With a fire in his heart and determination in his eyes, he set off for the capital, hoping to see Lady Sapphire and request permission to enter Equestria. 'A Request' Centuries of exploring everything Draconia had to offer past, and Varg finally arrived at his final destination. He set off to seek out the Lady of the Dragons, Sapphire. Slipping through the royal caverns, he met up with the azure reptile and requested permission to enter the land of ponies. He knew that ponies and dragons had entered a time of peace, and that Celestia herself had entered Draconia. So why couldn't a dragon enter Equestria? His request was denied immediately, the Lady simply stating that she could not trust Varg to enter the lands. For Varg to keep with the demands of his customers, he had to learn to steal and extort, which had landed him a bad reputation among some of his people. Sapphire knew of this reputation, and so could not simply let him wander among ponies. His hope crushed, Varg stated that he understood, and requested that he be allowed to stay in the capital to try and gain her trust. This request was accepted, and he was gifted a small cave within the royal catacombs. Varg spent his time trading with the dragon guards and residents of the area, but his attempts to redeem his name were all a failure. Ready to give up, fate stepped in and offered a chance to the dark dragon. It came in the shape of the Princess of the ponies, Celestia herself, entering Draconia again and bumping into Varg. He immediately submitted to the precense of the royal mare, bowing his head and addressing her as simply "Your Majesty". She was surprised by his manners and respect for her position, and the two agreed to become friends. 'Uncomfortable Truths' Celestia visited Draconia for a second time, this time just to see Varg. The two met in his quarters, and shared drinks together, discussing Varg's past and why he came to the capital. It was then that he revealed his request to Celestia. She was surprised that a dragon wished to be among her people, and questioned his reasons. Varg knew that hiding from Celestia was hopeless, and so led her to the food stores, somewhere quiet and secluded. Upon arrival, he turned to Celestia and told her that he needed good, fair customers for his trades to send money home to his family, so they could look after Serene properly. He left out any mention of his promise to her, and Celestia told him that she would give his request consideration. Grateful, he parted ways with her for the day. The next time they met, Celestia decided to test him. She escorted Varg through the portal to Canterlot, showing him what he was asking to enter. Varg took out one of his tablets and began sketching away, much to Celestia's surprise. She watched him take notes in his journal, catching glimpses of the messages aimed at his sister. She decided not to question it, but understood that Varg was a sightseer. She began taking him on more frequent trips, showing him the greatest sights the city had to offer, and allowing him time to draw what he saw. Having gained a slight trust for the dragon, Celestia took him further out to a set of ruins in Everfree Forest, showing him Ponyville along the way. As per usual, he began sketching out the area, and making notes in his journal. Celestia was met with memories of losing her sister, and led him to a stained glass window, which, when illuminated by the rising sun, illuminated the ground with an image of Luna in her full glory. Varg questioned the ruins, and Celestia told him of the time of Nightmare Moon, and how losing her sister affected the Princess. Touched by her story, he told her to letter Lu, and tell her how she truly felt. Celestia agreed to, and Varg watched from afar as the Night Princess arrived, and Tia and Luna embraced each other after an emotional talk. The sight hit him hard, and he decided it was time Tia knew the full truth. As Luna departed, he turned to Celestia and told her of his promise to Serene, the true nature of his wishes to wander among Equestrians. Celestia was completely amazed by his dedication, and found herself deciding that she would ask Sapphire and Luna's permission to let Varg into Equestria. Thanking the Princess, the two returned to the portal, and Varg entered Draconia once again. 'A dragon among ponies' It wasn't long before he'd gotten full approval from Royalty, and Varg was allowed to freely wander Equestria. A few days before the holiday period, Celestia took Varg into Canterlot and gave him the news, much to his delight. He was curious, however, as to what the ponies were all celebrating, and recieved a quick lesson on the holiday from Tia. He decided to give it a try, and the two travelled to a painting store to buy Serene a present, a painting of the Marabian desert. Content with his gift, he left the petrified assistant with Celestia at his side, and bid his farewells to her, secretely planning to give her and her sister a gift as well. He flew up the the castle spire, and began sketching out Celestia and Luna together, from memory. He was given a room in the castle, and as the holidays past and he gave Tia and Luna their gift, he found himself wandering the capital in search of things to see. He wanted to meet the people, and learn more about the world around him. It was then that he encountered a changeling by the name of Instar. The two quickly grew close, Instar's flirtatious ways intriguing to Varg, and they decided to hit a bar together. The bar they went to was a known CRF base, and when Instar told Varg about the CRF and, in the process, infuriated half of the ponies in the bar, Varg decided to take matters in his own claws. He and Instar destroyed the inside of the bar, stealing beers and knocking out half of it's inhabitants. They then left, cheerful and with high spirits. Instar continued to make passes at Varg, who decided to tell the mare why he wasn't interested. He revealed to her his scars on his crotch, the signs that he'd been forcefully castrated in earlier years. One of his trades had gone sour, and the customer demanded a refund. When Varg refused, he awoke to find the client attacking him with a knife, literally stripping him of his dignity and leaving him in intense agony. Instar took pity on the dragon and apologised, but offered him a chance to release his sexual frustrations; Masochism. She followed him back to his room, and showed him how pain can be pleasing to anyone, if done right. (To be continued) Personality Varg is a wise and well-mannered dragon, often showing a great amount of respect to anyone he meets, despite his species' usual stereotypes. He's gentle and his actions are all in good nature, though are often executed in the wrong manner. He's loving towards his family, but a stone wall when it comes to business, refusing to be bartered with and often driving a hard bargain, regardless of who the customer is. He's passionate about his travels, and often hides his love for sketching, feeling ashamed of his softer side. He's extremely protective of Serene, and will attack without warning if he thinks she's under threat. 'Important Relationships' Celestia '- Varg and Celestia are close, each trusting the other without question. Celestia knows almost everything about Varg and his family, and is willing to help him through his issues. Varg seems to hold Celestia and her sister with respect that is unmatched, though the reasons why are still unclear. '''Instar '- Instar is the only one who knows about Varg's castration, and the two share a friends-with-benefits relationship. Varg finds the changeling amusing, and will often comment on how "dragon-like" she is. '''Gallery ' Varg.jpeg|Varg's full picture varg.png|Trying to fit in with pony society ' 'Other Notes' '''- '''Varg is the dragon OC of @ShadowLissy - Varg's name is Norwegian for Wolf, a reference to his status as a lone wolf. - Varg has drawn Celestia's flank 3 times, and Luna's twice.